Defining Midnight
by mochabutterfly aka hope
Summary: Zelda follows Link... and she has a defining moment. (lol) That's my summary. But really, I worked really hard on this, and it has like, no reviews. ::sobs:: So please please PLEASE R/R!!!! Thanks!


A/N ~ this is just a lil something that I worked my butt off on... lol This is the first time I've done a short scene... thing... yeah. Okay, anywhos, it's Link/Zelda. Why? Because I happen to LIKE that pairing. lol Yeah. This takes place after OoT... let's pretend Link doesn't get sent back to his no time and there's no problem with that not happening either. So he's 17, and Zelda is... hey, how old is Zelda, anyway? Oh well. If someone knows how old Zelda is, please review and tell me... lol I think I forgot. Maybe I never knew to begin with. I dunno. lol, I am such a dork! Okay, I'll just say that Zelda is the age she is when Link is 17. yup. Okay, this a/n thing is getting longer than the actually fic... lmao! Please please PLEASE read and review... I'll pay you. yes I will. And I'll love you forever, too. lol thanks!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Nintendo owns them, but they like me better. And I like them better than Nintendo too. No, wait. Scratch that. I like Nintendo. Okay, whatever.   
  
  
  
Defining Midnight  
  
She didn't know what she felt anymore. It was so cold. Numb. She shivered, and looked up into the universe. The stars twinkled down on her. The moon, a complete sphere, radiated youth. She held her breath and peered into the distance.   
The moon cast dark shadows on his face. Sitting on the rocks in front of the pond, he was bathed in moonlight. She could just barely make out his eyes. They held the reflection of the water... older than he was. They had seen so much... so much they shouldn't have...  
His hands sore from slashing with a blade of such might... of such power... they had held the weapons so many times the memories could not be erased from his memory. The weapons that had destroyed... mutilated... killed. The only way one could tell without asking... would be to look into the eyes that held such troubled thoughts.  
She took a moment to wonder why he was here. Remembering this was where he had grown up... where he spent his entire childhood, she realized it was a stupid question.   
Fireflies twittered, weaving their way around the leafy treetops. She had followed him into the Lost Woods. There was a cool breeze that rippled the water, disturbing the serenity of its glass surface. The grass was tall and it tickled her bare skin at her ankles while it swayed with the wind. The cool air felt so refreshing on her neck and face. The only sound that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets, hidden within the shrubs lining the tree trunks. Her short breaths. And her heart... racing. Why?  
Because she was scared. Scared the guards would see she was gone. Scared they would come after her. Scared she would be questioned about being here.  
She was nervous. If he happened to turn around and see her lurking in the shadows... what would he think?  
Expectant. What did she really want? Why had she followed him here? Her heart knew the answer, but she wasn't ready to admit the truth to herself.  
Passion?  
Suddenly taking in a gasp of air, she had forgot to breathe. How long had she been holding her breath? Returning her focus back to his calm face, their eyes met. Silence. She felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her throat dry, she tried to be still. Maybe he wouldn't notice her. How well was she hidden?   
When the sound of him clearing his throat broke through the stillness of nature, she closed her eyes, praying he wouldn't speak. She couldn't stand the thought of him knowing that she had followed after him... especially when she shouldn't have... that she was watching him...  
"Princess...?" his voice was soft. Calm. A whisper.  
Although it sounded so welcoming, she wanted nothing more than to run away. Turn around, and run... anywhere. Anywhere but here.  
She forced herself to move forwards.  
Out of the shadows of the trees, and into the patch of moonlight, she stepped.  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned her. Not in a harsh manner, but still, welcoming.  
"I followed you," she slowly admitted. Straining to see if his expression changed, he responded. A slight smile.   
"What if the guards see that you're gone?"  
"No one ever checks." She blinked and looked back up at him. The sincere expression seemed to beckon her. She moved in closer.  
In a few moments, she had made her way over to him and joined him. She smoothed her silk dress and sighed.  
There was a long moment of silence, followed by a rush of cool air. A chill ran up her spine and she shivered. Turning to face her, he whispered, "Aren't you cold?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
"No." she lied. Her eyes moved upward to view his face. His sapphire eyes searched hers.   
His eyes... so full of life... yet so troubled. They showed his understanding... his courage... his... love?  
She closed her eyes. She wasn't going to allow herself to believe it... or admit it. Still, she vaguely leaned slightly closer. More silence. She began listening to the peaceful buzzing of the crickets, when she felt an arm creep around her. It was his. He gently held on to her waist, his arm resting against her back. She breathed in... out... in... out...  
She stopped short when his lips brushed against her own. It was so brief she had barely felt it. She fought to keep her eyes closed... fought to stop herself from pulling away. This was it... what she wanted... what she needed...  
He leaned closer again when she didn't protest. This time the moment lasted.  
  
His lips rested on hers, waiting. She slid her mouth open. She wasn't thinking anymore. Her heart had taken the place of her brain and was controlling her every move. Was this is what she had come for...?  
Only one word came to her. Love.  
He accepted the invite but hesitated for a second. Then he proceeded to gently roll his tongue over hers. She felt the heat enter her body, and warm her soul. Her numb fingertips even felt the warmth. She became enveloped in the moment. She felt the arm around her tremble... he was scared...  
So was she.  
It felt good... their bodies were so close. Never before had she been so close to anyone... she could feel his body temperature rising along with her own.  
Without thinking, she moved her tongue and touched his. She found her way inside his mouth, and when he didn't object, she began to explore.  
She moved her arms to his broad shoulders, and felt his other hand softly begin to caress her neck.  
At that moment, nothing else existed. Not the cold... not the forest... not even the world itself. It was just them... alone.   
She realized her question had been answered. It came to her as quickly as it would have if she asked it aloud. She knew why she had followed him out so far... she knew why she had been watching him... she knew why she hadn't run when he saw she was there... she knew why she had let his arm wrap itself around her body... and she knew why she hadn't pulled away when he leaned in so close to her. She knew. She always had.   
It was because she loved him.  
She had loved him when she first laid eyes on him seven years ago... she had loved him ever since.  
Things began to slow down, and she broke the kiss to suck in a breath of air.  
"Zelda... I... I..." he took in a breath and began to shake.  
"I know, " she whispered.  
"I...I..." he continued to stutter.  
"I know..." she closed her eyes again, and leaned her head against his chest, her hands still resting on his shoulders. He wrapped her in his arms and she sighed.   
"I love you too, Link." 


End file.
